Goodnight
by MaroonNightfury31
Summary: Guilt leads to insomnia, and all it takes is an apology to fix it. Bordering Nellis but mostly just friendship. One-shot.


**This is like, the first third-person I've really ever done, so it was weird for me to write. I wanted this to be a little more than friendship, but not so heavy it was a "Nellis! Nellis!" story. So I went in between.**

* * *

Nick coughed, lurching forward awkwardly into his fist. The heavy rain continued outside, beating down violently, making him wonder how they were ever going to make it back to the Burger Tank without drowning first. His soiled suit clung to his sweaty skin, making it impossible for him to sleep dry and comfortable.

Not like he had before.

At first he had been mad it had gotten dirty and gross. But now it showed just how far he had really come with these people, and he didn't want that ruined by getting pounded into flooded asphalt.

Thunder rumbled over the ceiling as the storm picked up, bringing visibility down to zero. The wind whistled horribly, seeping through the cracks of the house and reaching an octave that he could have sworn would burst his ear drums.

And yet he was the only one awake. The only one staring at the door and wondering how well he could actually swim. Coach was a rock. Rochelle no better. Ellis had woken several times, not much of a heavy sleeper, and watched Nick for several minutes before closing his eyes again. His hat clenched in his hand.

Nick sighed and looked over at the young Mechanic, feeling a small sense of guilt. He had yelled at Ellis without really meaning it, knowing that harsh words hurt the kid like a slap to the face. He really hadn't meant it. He just didn't give himself the time to catch his mouth. He had done the same in the swamps, but he had meant nearly every word once Ellis pissed him off.

**"_Shut the hell up before we leave you here Hayseed! I'll kick your ass in a tree myself if I have to! Shut up!"_**

Of course he had just been pissy and wasn't in the mood for the young man's constant chatter. The threat was childish if you took away the vulgar language, but Ellis had all but cried. He really cared about the survivors, and the threat of abandonment went too far.

Nick had seen the tear stricken eyes, and promised himself and Ellis mentally that he wouldn't take out his frustrations on someone so afraid of being alone.

**"**_**Goddammit Overalls! Shut the F-ck up now or so help me I will shoot your goddamn head off!" He yelled, the storm would have drowned him out if he hadn't raised his voice to such a level.** _

Nick played the words over in his mind, the feeling of near-instant regret boiled in his stomach every time he remembered how quickly Ellis had shrunk down to get away from his poison voice.

The rain had been coming down harder than he had ever imagined, and the wind was shrieking too loud to even consider trying to move any farther once the visibility was gone for fear of getting separated. He couldn't completely remember what Ellis had said, since he was all but deaf at the time. All he knew what that he was pissed at everything in the world, and Ellis and his voice were the closest thing to his body that pissed him off.

Rochelle had wrapped her arm around Ellis' and she marched ahead with the saddened boy clinging to her like a child that had gotten bullied and finally got to go home. Coach mumbled something sour under his breath and passed to follow them, leaving Nick to stand in his own guilt.

Now he sat in his own corner, watching everyone else sleep, knowing he wasn't going to get any tonight. Ellis shifted several times before rolling over to stare at Nick for the fifth time.

"You 'wake?" He whispered, scratching his head.

"Yeah."

"Can' sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither." He sat up, sliding a little closer and hugging his knees. He turned his head and looked at the older man with a look of slight fear. "Ya ain't gonna really leave me, are ya?" His voice sounded sadder than Nick would have liked.

"No I'm not. I wasn't serious." Nick gruffly replied, running his hand through his hair to clear his eyes. Ellis scooted closer, only a few inches away. He leaned back against the wall in the same position Nick had stuck himself in hours before.

The wall was just parallel of the door's window, and the strong winds nearly hit them both straight on, but Nick didn't want to move. Ellis appeared uncomfortable in the cold draft, but didn't move away for fear that he wouldn't get close again.

Nick glanced down at the Georgian. He had never seen him so quiet, and it was unsettling. He leaned forward, pulling his not-so-white jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it around Ellis, who stared in silent surprise.

"Get some sleep Overalls." The older man, leaned his head back, crossing his arms over the blue dress shirt that covered his chest. Ellis gripped the jacket and pulled it tighter around him, glancing at the man for a moment before slowly sliding down to rest on the Conman's shoulder. Nick stiffened at the contact but didn't push him away. He realized how heavy his eyes had become. The rain now turning to some soothing sound. He rested his head on Ellis' sighing once the world started to dissolve in sleep.

"G'night Nick."

"Good night El-ass."


End file.
